reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Miniwally
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Tanner's Reach page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew howdy hoy yo. wassup. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Do not remove valid content from pages. The only reason your block is so short is because of your other useful contribution I've e-mailed you as to why you blocking me is wrong and offensive. :I will keep an eye out for the e-mail, as it has not appeared to arrive in my inbox yet. If you wish for this to be addressed immediately, please make your case here and now. Cheers -- Tiktaalik 20:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Well under my understanding I'm blocked because of what that guy wrote about sexual parts and such but if you look in history you can clearly see that I was trying to undo the edits that were made to that section. ::http://reddead.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Why_is_sam/miniwally_gay :::I'm glad you brought this up, because that not what you recieved a block for. You did indeed revert the previous vandal entry, and that is appreciated. You then went on to delete the entire trivia section, information about multilayer unlocking and how to locate in multiplayer. The details of this edit can be found here. I am more than happy to clear up any other confusions you have. -- Tiktaalik 20:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::If I did I did it purely by accident, I looked at the history and saw one that had the vandalism deleted so copied that on and didn't realise the trivia section was missing, it was an honest mistake :(. Can you also delete this question and his other ones (tried answering them sensibly So am I still banned from posting? ::::Fair enough, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt on this one. Just please be careful in the future, all I ask. I'll life your block immediately. As for those harassing questions, I would delete, but the wikia staff created that page and has yet to extend to us the administrator rights. It is an issue which I will attempt to resolve as soon as possible. -- Tiktaalik 20:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Thanks reversing vandalism has always confused me so I'll leave that alone in future, great achievement system you've got, gives me something to work towards. :::::It happens to the best of us sometimes. Just be careful with the achievement system, we've had to block several members because of clear achievement boosting. -- Tiktaalik 21:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'd better check my edits in future as some times I press post then realise minor things I've left out (did this a bit in the multiplayer challenges section) :::::My accounts become blocked again because it my IP address was used by Miniwally (me) so that doesn't make much sense, but I think it's an auto thing due to the block made earlier. ::::::That would be correct, try it now.--WouldYouKindly 21:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Fixed, thanks. RE: Bullet points If they contain full sentences and stuff, yes, punctuate it like any normal sentence. For lists that are just one or two words like this: *John Marston *Nigel West Dickens *Seth Briars Then punctuation doesn't matter all that much.--WouldYouKindly 21:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Which article did you have in mind?--WouldYouKindly 21:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Fixed. Thanks.--WouldYouKindly 21:45, May 31, 2010 (UTC)